1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a video game processing program, and a video game processing system and a video game processing method for causing a user terminal to realize functions to control progress of a video game in response to an operation of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various systems have been proposed for storing and using images of a video game as screenshots.
In such systems, for example, there is one that is configured so that a stored screenshot is transmitted to a server and is then utilized (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-99211).
However, in the conventional system, there is a case where it is difficult for the user to obtain a screenshot as intended by the user in accordance with a status of the video game. Namely, in order to create a game screen displayed in accordance with the status of the video game in a user's intended form, the user may be required to be skilled in the video game to the extent. Further, such a problem easily occurs in particular in a case where an object that acts independently of an operation of the user (an NPC or a character of other user) is included in the game screen.